Jeu, Set & Match
by Crawley's Progeny
Summary: Angela propose à nos partenaires préférés un petit match de Tennis. 2B, un peu de HA très peu ... pas de faux espoirs.
1. what 'bout a little practicing

**Alors, alors ... voilà une petite mini-fic de pas plus de trois chapitres.**

**Je suis désolée d'avance mais les mises à jour ne seront pas très régulières, je n'ai pas enormement de temps en ce moment pour écrire. Puis taper. Puis publier, etc.**

**Je vs rappelle que je suis B² jusqu'au bout des ongle : ni enquête et ici, présence EXEPTIONNELLE d'autres perso que Booth et Brennan !!  
**

**Spoiler : aucun =).  
**

**Disclamer : BONES et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !! ='(**

* * *

_Brennan ?

Angela Montenegro s'approchait précipitamment du bureau de sa collègue et amie, le docteur Temperance Brennan.

_Oui ?

_Ça te dit d'aller faire un tennis cet après-midi ?

L'anthropologue regarda son amie étonnée avant de lui répondre :

_Premièrement Angela, je ne peux pas quitter l'institut en pleine journée et avec ce cadavre qui attend que je l'identifie. Deuxièmement, je ne sais pas jouer au tennis.

_Tennis ?

La jeune femme fut interrompue par l'arrivée inattendue de son partenaire, le très spécial agent Seeley Booth du FBI.

_Alors Bones, vous allez jouer au tennis ?

_Exactement ! Avait répondu la meilleur amie de celle-ci avant qu'elle eu le temps de répliquer. Après tout, ce n'est rien de plus que de taper dans la balle.

_Angela ! Je n'ai jamais dit que ...

Temperance essaya de s'expliquer mais fut une nouvelle fois coupée par l'agent qui quelques secondes plus tôt avait amené le sourire sur son visage.

_J'adore le tennis.

_Vous jouez agent Booth ? Lui demanda Angela levant légèrement un sourcil, étonnée et amusé par cette révélation et établissant déjà un plan pour rapprocher les deux enquêteurs.

_Disons que j'ai pris des cours il y a quelques années et, ça doit être comme le vélo. Je me débrouille pas mal.

_Parfait.

Tempérance de détourna pour se diriger vers la plateforme qui surplombait le laboratoire.

_Bon maintenant que tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour t'accompagner je peux enfin retourner au travail.

_Hey. Ma chérie pas si vite. Hodgins est déjà dans mon équipe et Booth ne peut pas être tout seul contre nous deux, lança Angela pour stopper Temperance, sans vouloir vous offensez Booth. Je suis sûre que vous jouez très bien, ajouta-t-elle a l'égard de celui-ci qui, plus que ravi de l'occasion présentée, ne voulais pas louper une chance de partager avec sa partenaire un demi cours.

_Allez, Bones, je suis sûr qu'on va s'éclater, s'exclama t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Face à ce visage d'enfant épanoui, Brennan trouvait de plus en plus dur de résister à la proposition. Même si elle savait qu'elle se rendrait ridicule, de le faire pour lui et avec lui rendait la chose beaucoup moins désagréable. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire ce qui fit battre le cœur de l'agent un tantinet plus fort.

L'artiste du Jefferson finit par attirer l'attention des deux coéquipiers de peur qu'ils ne se jettent l'un sur l'autre la seconde suivante.

_Ououh vous deux ! Je suis encore là et j'ai besoin d'une réponse pour réserver le cours.

_D'accord Angela, je viens. Mais juste pour une heure.

_YESS ! s'exclama celle-ci en se retournant précipitamment et composant déjà le numéro de son amoureux.

_Et pas une minute de plus ! J'ai toujours un cadavre à identifier ! Ne put s'empêcher de rajouter l'anthropologue dans le dos de sa meilleure amie avant de revenir à son partenaire, Booth, vous étiez là pour quoi ?

Mais celui-ci s'était déjà dirigé vers la sortie du labo en courant.

_Booth ! Vous ne vouliez pas qu'on ...

Maintenant seule dans l'immense pièce vide, elle soupira :

_déjeune tous les deux.

Elle prit quelques secondes à contempler la porte transparente avant de lever les yeux au ciel et se diriger vers son bureau secouant la tête d'exaspération.

* * *

Temperance ouvrit doucement la porte du cours pour apercevoir son partenaire, déjà sur le cours. Il s'apppetait à servir, le bras gauche pointé vers le ciel et le droit tenant la raquette, prêt à intercepter la balle qui retombait rapidement vers lui. Une seconde plus tard, elle rebondissait de l'autre côté du terrain. Booth, lui, était essoufflé et semblait déjà épuisé mais se baissait déjà pour attraper une nouvelle balle qui roulait à ses pieds. Il devait être là depuis au moins un bon quart d'heure.

La nouvelle arrivante ne s'était toujours pas fait remarquer et cela l'arrangeait fortement. En effet,ses joues rosies la brûlait et alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder -ou plutôt observer- attentivement le joueur, son cerveau essayait de se concentrer sur le fait qu'il était son partenaire et rien de plus.

_Rien de plus, murmura-t-elle sans s'en apercevoir, perdue dans ses pensées. Ce qui fit détourner la tête de Booth.

_Hey Bones ! Lui lança-t-il plein d'entrain et le sourire aux lèvres.

_Je ... suis là, répondit-elle encore sous le choc de l'image de son coéquipier en plein effort.

Et alors qu'il passait nonchalamment sa serviette son son visage elle répéta :

_Je suis là.

_Tout va bien ? Vous semblez nerveuse ?

_Vraiment ?! Lui demanda-t-elle en hochant la tête, à peine surprise par cette observation.

_Quoi qu'il en soit, ajouta l'agent en s'approchant d'elle et faisant glisser son regard des racines des ses cheveux auburn à la plante des ses pieds, vous êtes, pinçât les lèvres et réfléchit au mots juste pour la décrire : « magnifique, ravissante, resplendissante » ?

_Parfaite, réussit-il finalement à conclure.

Le jeune femme lui lança un regard interrogatif, le sourire au coin des lèvres avant qu'il ne réplique :

_Cette tenue, je veux dire. Elle est parfaite pour ...

Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un nouveau regard à la courte -très courte- jupe que Temperance portait. Pour le tennis, finit-il une nouvelle fois avec peine.

L'anthropologue s'avança doucement vers lui en riant légèrement.

_Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il, faignant d'être vexé.

_J'adore quand tu ne trouve plus tes mots, répondit-elle laissant échapper un petit éclat de rire mais se reprit immédiatement :

_Quand vous ! Quand vous ne trouvez plus vos ...

Un pas vers l'avant suffit à la rassurer :

_Tu. « Tu » ça me va très bien.

Un sourire esquissé et quelques nouvelles avancées.

_Non mais c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi est-ce que à chaque fois que je suis dans la pièce, on dirait que vous allez vous sauter dessus ?

Les deux protagonistes s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre et se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue. Celle-ci se tourna pour aller poser son matériel puis elle fit face aux deux partenaires.

Et vous ne répliquez même pas ?! S'exclama-t-elle avant de réalisé ce qu'elle avait interrompue et de leur lancer un regard désolé. Mer** ! Je savais que j'aurais du partir en retard !

Sur ce, le dernier joueur attendu entra à son tour, interrompant sans le vouloir sa partenaire de jeu :

_Bon alors les mauviettes ? On se le fait ce match ? Il leva ses sourcils dans un air de défi mais les abaissa instantanément en remarquant l'attitude singulière des autres participant.

_Est ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Brennan lança un regard implorant à sa meilleure amie de ne rien dévoiler? Celle-ci acquiesça discrètement avant de répondre à son fiancé.

_Pas du tout. On ... On se demandait juste quand est ce que tu allait arriver. Il faut croire que la limousine ne te sert absolument à rien; Hodgie !

L'entomologiste s'approcha alors d'elle pour l'embrassa passionnément alors que, silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, Booth, guidant Temperance vers l'un des côté du cours, une main protectrice au bas de son dos, lança :

_Ne crois pas que tu peux me battre Hodgins. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis avec une débutante que je ne peux pas te foutre une raclée !

Ce qui lui valu une frappe faussement indigné de la débutante en question, pendant que le couple d'adversaire se plaçait à l'opposé du terrain.

* * *

.K_


	2. less 'tennis'ing and more flirting

**je sais, je sais...  
**

**je crois bien que je suis incurable, mais j'ai une excuse : je pose plus régulièrement sur mon blog mais des plus petites parties. j'attendais d'arriver à une longeur raisonable  
et respectable.**

**je suis pardonnée ? =) même pas avec un sourire à la 'Seeley Booth' ?**

**bon. laissons place à l'écrit, le vrai.**

* * *

_Non mais c'est pas possible ! S'emballa Hodgins après une heure de jeu en laçant sa raquette au sol, légèrement frustré. Ils n'ont pas pu nous battre, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Angela qui le regardait amusée. Pas en une heure !

_Ha ! Je vous l'avais bien dit Hodgins, lui répondit son adversaire levant ses bras en signe de victoire. Personne ne peut battre l'incroyable Seeley Booth.

_Hey ! répliqua sa partenaire d'un ton indigné. Je trouve que je me suis particulièrement bien débrouillée pour une « débutante ».

Les deux couples étaient maintenant sur le côté du cours, leurs balles et raquettes dans leur étuis respectifs. Booth profita du commentaire de Brennan pour placer, comme à son habitude, son bras tendrement autour de ses épaules :

_Bones, Bones, Bones. Tu sais bien que sans toi je ne vaudrais rien, lui assura-t-il avec un large sourire et le regard sincère. Temperance ne pu s'empêcher d'imiter son expression, plus qu'heureuse en comprenant ce double sens évident.

_Et moi donc, lui murmura-t-elle à sa seule intention. Les lèvres de l'agent s'étirèrent légèrement, si c'était encore possible.

_Alors Bren', je te remmena à l'institut ? Demanda Angela à son amie, se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie du terrain.

_Et bien en fait, répondit Temperance un peu gênée, avec Booth on avait envisagé d'aller au Dinner.

_Oh, répliqua l'artiste, ça me va. Je me prendrais bien une petite part de tarte.

Brennan lança un regard désolé à Booth avant qu'il ne coupe Angela un peu brusquement:

_Tous les deux. Angela. Bones et moi.

_Oh, répéta-t-elle. Oooh.

_Oooh, dit Hodgins à son tour.

Alors que celui-ci lançait à Booth un clin d'œil explicite : « Bien joué mon pote ! », Angela de son côté haussa les sourcils en direction de sa meilleur amie avec un regard fier et le sourire aux lèvres.

_Alors on se voit lundi, ordonna-t-elle.

_Profitez bien du week-end, rigola Jack en se retournant et quittant le bâtiment suivie de près par sa fiancée.

Booth attendit que la porte se soit entièrement refermée derrière le couple avant de se tourner vers Brennan :

_Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

* * *

La porte de l'appartement de Temperance s'ouvrit quelques minutes après qu'elle et son partenaire aient décidé de monter pour se changer dans des vêtement plus décents avant d'aller se rassasier au Diner.  
Après avoir jeté ses clés et enlever sa veste maintenant inutile, Brennan proposa à Booth quelques rafraichissements qu'il refusa poliment s'enfonçant déjà dans le confortable canapé de sa partenaire.  
_Et bien, je vais aller prendre ma douche. V... Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?  
_C'est ce pour quoi on est là, Bones. Je suis tout à fait capable de me débrouiller tout seul pendant une petite demi-heure.  
Il accompagna cette remarque d'un de ses plus beaux sourires que l'anthropologue lui rendit comme à son habitude.  
Elle n'était plus étonnée qu'il se moque gentiment en réutilisant ses expressions à son encontre.  
_Je ne prends jamais plus d'un quart d'heure pour me préparer, Booth. Je ne crois pas que vous aurez le temps de vous ennuyer.  
_Tu ! Combien de fois il faudra que je te le répète ?  
Temperance leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reporter sur le visage faussement fâché de Seeley.  
_Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, promis t-elle avec un sourire.  
Sur ce, la jeune femme se tourna en direction du fond de son appartement alors que Booth s'enfonçait un peu plus profondément dans le large fauteuil.  
_Booth ?  
Celui-ci releva la tête brusquement et la tourna vers l'origine de l'appel.  
_Merci. D'être là et  
L'auteur sembla quelques secondes chercher ses mots.  
_D'être là à m'attendre.  
_Il n'y a pas de soucis Bones. J'aime aller manger des tartes avec toi. Enfin, plutôt aller manger des tartes quand tu es avec moi.  
_Je voulais dire, vraiment. Merci  
Ne sachant quoi répondre à cet aveu soudain qui cachait une gratitude immense, Seeley hocha simplement la tête en gardant aussi longtemps possible le contact avec ce regard bleu-gris si captivant qu'il adorait. Brennan se retourna vers la salle de bain et l'agent attendit le petit claquement de la porte pour relâcher sa tête qui s'affaissa lourdement contre le dossier du sofa.  
_Mais quel con, affirma-t-il dans un soupir, « aller manger des tartes quand tu es avec moi » ... Quel con, quel con.

Temperance sortit de la salle de bain après plus d'un demi-heure, malgré s'être dire et répéter qu'elle n'allait que au Diner avec Booth. Avec Booth. C'était peut-être ce qui changeait la donne.

Elle avait revêtu des vêtements simple, assemblage jean-t-shirt sans prétention et un léger maquillage qui soulignait simplement la profondeur de son regard et la finesse de ses lèvres. Après s'être une dernière fois inspecté dans le miroir de sa chambre, elle entra dans le salon pour y trouver son partenaire affalé sur son canapé, les yeux clos et l'air apaisé et rêveur. Elle se demanda comment une seule personne avait le droit d'être si calme et irrésistible. A son tour elle s'assit lourdement sur le divan en soupirant, déçu qu'il se soit endormit mais sans vraiment lui en vouloir. Comme si elle le pouvait en le voyant ainsi.

Alors, son côté joueur prit le dessus et elle tourna vivement vers son bel endormi et lui lança un regard résolu.

Temperance Brennan venait de décider que, par tous les moyens, elle devait réveiller ce dormeur de Seeley Booth , à ce moment même endormi calmement sur son canapé.

Elle commença par poser tranquillement sa main droite sur la joue de son partenaire. Elle fut surprise lors qu'elle le sentit trembler légèrement au contact de sa peau.

_Bones, murmura-t-il presque inaudiblement.

Celle-ci passa sa main doucement dans les cheveux du doux rêveur, alors qu'un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se pencha alors vers l'oreille du jeune homme :

_Booth, lui chuchota-t-elle délicatement, c'est l'heure de se réveiller.

Voyant qu'il n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux, elle continua réitéra son essai :

_Même si j'adore te regarder dormir ... ouvre les yeux, Booth, lui souffla-t-elle d'un ton voulu suppliant.

Puis lentement, elle laissa ses lèvres déposer un baiser sur l'oreille qui s'offrait, et fit suivre celui-ci d'un autre, et cætera voyageant le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à une des extrémités de sa fine bouche.

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de continuer son avancée, posant un dernier baiser, plus incertain que les précédents, sur les lèvres de son partenaire.

* * *

**vous me haïssez, don't you ? MOUAHA**

**.K_**


	3. epilogue

**voilà la suite et fin :'( de cette fic que j'ai eu BEAUCOUP de plaisir à écrire.**

**je voudrais particulièrement remercier micheal bublé, chanteur canadien qui a doucement chantonner les mélodies de son nouvel album 'crazy love' durant la majorité de la rédaction de cette histoire ...**

**

* * *

**

__Je ne voulais surtout pas t'effrayer._

_Booth s'approcha posément de sa partenaire, gardant un profond contact avec ses yeux glacés. Celle-ci, postée à proximité d'une tarte aux pommes entamée et une cuillère dans la bouche, s'excusa :_

__Je n'aurais pas dû la manger, je sais, mais c'était là, si tentant ..._

__Et moi qui était convaincu que tu n'aimais pas les fruits cuits, regarde ce qu'il en reste._

_Temperance sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire._

__Disons que j'ai changé d'avis, lui dit-elle d'un air joueur._

_Seeley leva un sourcil d'étonnement._

__Vraiment ? lui demanda-t-il, et depuis quand, si mademoiselle veut bien nous en informer._

_Il encercla doucement ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme en souriant._

__Oh, mais depuis que j'ai le droit de vous embrasser, Mr Booth, lui assura-t-elle en approchant ses lèvres de celles de l'agent._

_

* * *

_

Tranquillement, celui-ci émergea de son rêve mais sans pour autant lever ses paupières, désireux de, comme chaque matin, faire durer ce délicieux baiser. Cette fois-ci justement, il paraissait plus naturel. Peut-être qu'à force de les imaginer, ses fantasmes m'amélioraient d'eux-même, pour créer un équilibre avec l'envie folle qu'avait le rêveur de les réaliser. Comme de nouveau emporté dans ses pensées, Booth s'abandonna aux lèvres qui s'offraient et fut incroyablement frustré lorsqu'il les sentis se dégager de son emprise. Il se résigna alors à ouvrir les yeux, toujours vautré sur le canapé de Brennan. Différence minime cependant, la présence de celle-ci, penchée, une main sur sa jour droite et l'autre posée sur son épaule. Malgré la proximité de son visage et de son souffle chaud sur sa figure qui le rendait fou, Seeley remarqua les yeux brillants d'attente, d'espoir et de confiance de sa partenaire. Sans même laisser son cerveau réagir, il releva légèrement sa tête. Avant de combler l'espace les séparant, il s'arrêta pour contempler le visage délicat de Temperance qui venait d'abaisser ses paupières, anticipant le merveilleux choc de leur nouveau baiser.

Dès que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, les deux amoureux devinrent comme ivres l'un de l'autre, se savourant délicieusement dans cette union singulière. L'une laissant ses mains vagabonder dans les cheveux de l'autre. L'autre plaçant ses bras autour de la taille de l'une. Tous deux semblaient indifférents ou insensibles au manque d'oxygène car c'était là, ensemble, qu'ils pouvaient enfin respirer et vivre.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans ce même appartement un homme toujours lové à son amour lui murmura silencieusement « Fais moi penser à remercier Ange. J'ai adoré ce petit match. » avant de placé un chaste baiser sur son épaule découverte.

_Je t'aime.

_Je t'aime.

* * *

**.K_**


End file.
